Challenge Stories
by Someguycalledgoober
Summary: Theses where Challenge ships that I did. They do have OCs made by Friends, and for this I did have the right to use them. So yeah. :) HOpe you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A RWBY Challenge Story, three Stories rolled into one! This is with a couple of friends' OCs, and it takes place in a good-ish future of RWBY. So, I hope you likes theses. :)**

It was a colder morning at Beacon, frost formed over the grass, and nothing really bothered it. That is, but foot steps of a Faunus. Samantha Blarie Shadow, she was cold, tired, confused, and bloody. Her wolf ears felt the chilling cold of the mornings of Beacon, due to its location, and her long hair started to get frost in it like the grass around her. She made it to a door however, and laid up against it. She closed her eyes feeling that she can accept her fate, but the door opened up on the other side, causing her to fall in. There stood a boy looking at her, confused of why a girl like her was outside in the cold. He let her in and asked her, "Who are you?" Samantha told him who she was, and thanked him for his kindness. He smiled stating it was no problem and asked if she wanted some coffee or something warm to drink. "Yes, I would. My body is freezing." Braeden got her a black cup of coffee and decided to be a bit of a show off. "Hey," He said with a bit of a gloating tone, "Check this out." He pointed at a candle, and with a snap, it light. Sam was only kind of impressed, she was not really the type to go crazy over Semblances. "My Semblance is the ability to use my ancestor's Semblances." He said with a bit a smirk, "How about you?" "You really don't want to find out." She said under the sound of coffee going into her mouth. He walked over and argued that he really did want to see. She broke down, mainly because if this kept going he would find out because of pure rage. She told him to stand back as she went onto all fours, he questioned her logic at first but understood when she started to growl. Sam's fangs started get larger, her red hair started to turn black, and her blue eyes went red. The floor started to feel the weight of a monster being released, Braeden was in shock, the girl he let in turned into a Beowulf. _'No way!'_ he thought to himself, _'did this ever happen to anyone else I wonder?'_ He wanted to go use his Semblance to find that out, but the more he uses it, the more likely he would become the original person. And he already likes it a bit too much. "So... You're a Beowulf?" He asked to get no answer, _'Right, she can't speak in this form.'_ "Okay, one growl for yes, two growls for no. Can you understand me?" She let out a soft growl and walked up to him. "Uh... Do you want to be petted?" She laid down and gave out another soft growl. He slowly put his hand on her head, and petted the wolf. She was pretty soft, giving she was basically a creature with no soul and wanted to kill humanity. He smiled and picked up his Scroll and called up the headmaster, "Hey... Can we have a test tomorrow? I found a student for the school."

~XXXXXXXXX Spacing. :P XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

A few hours later, a woman in a red cloak walked through the school yard to the main building, closely followed by a rabbit Faunus holding papers and a pen on her human ear. "Are you sure about this? I couldn't find a 'Samantha Shadow' in any school's data banks. Maybe we should consider if she's part of the White Fang? Or." The cloaked figure put her hand up and just smiled, "Oh Velvet, ye of little faith." She then tapped her bunny friend's face, "If that was the case then Jaune wouldn't have been the best student in Senior year." She opened the door to see the students being, well, teenagers. She walked down to the back room where she saw a girl laying on Brae's lap. "OH MY GOSH! I TOTALLY SHIP YOU NOW!" She yelled, with Velvet facepalming and coughing a bit, "Miss Summers." Ruby then snapped back to her more 'formal' self, "Ah. Thank you Prof. Daichi. So, this is the girl you're talking about?" Braedan smiled a bit, "Yeah. She's so soft." Ruby smiled a bit and whispered in Velvet's rabbit ear, "I shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip it." She facepalmed the head master as Sam started to wake up. Sam looked at the two teachers staring at her, with her being a bit more...Exposed. "You want a shirt?" Ruby asked as she just now put it together, "Maybe a pair of pants?" Sam just nodded and went back to laying her head down, she was tired, she was taking her nap. Braeden smiled, seems that he made a good friend on the first day of school. Velvet put a blanket on her and stated, "We'll move the date so Sam has a fair chance then?" Ruby nodded and walked out of the room, shortly followed by Velvet. The two where left alone, with Brae trying to keep Sam warm with nothing more than a blanket and body heat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Welcome to my house. :P**

A few hours had past, Samantha was being tested on her psychical abilities, seeing that she had failed the reading test that Velvet gave her, and ate the math test. Ruby thought to give her the best test that they had, and to her the only test that really mattered. The 'How long can you last against two robots with machine guns?' Test. "Now, we're going to start a timer and you'll try to fight the robots. We'll get more if you break those ones, and make it tougher the longer you last. Okay?" The headmaster asked, with Sam giving a thumbs up to all of it. Ruby smiled and nodded to Velvet, who pushed a buttons starting up the machines. "Atlas Tech, Droid type: Automatic, Combat, Training, Unit. Number: 5501138, line: A113." Samantha just rolled her eyes and got ready to rip some bots to bits. Braedan was watching from outside of the test area, holding a big bucket of popcorn. If he was going to watch a lady fight some robots, he was going to do it with a big thing of popcorn. "Everything seems to be working this time." Velvet said as Ruby went to push a button that started a count down. Three. With each number Samantha's heart raced faster. Two. Samantha took a fighting stance. One. She was focused on one thing. Zero. Destruction. A timer started and that was when the little wolf went to town with the droids, tearing them limb from limb and using one to destroy others. Everything Ruby threw at her, she beat it ten fold. Even breaking the records set by the teachers of "Robots beaten, longest lasting," and "Most creativity way of beating them." Braedan, was honestly impressed, kind turned on a bit too. At the end of all that, Samantha managed to beat over two hundred and thirty three bots, before her Aura was shot down to Zero by P-123:Omega. Braedan walked in holding a steak, "I'm not sure if this is racist or not, but I thought you would like this." She snatched it out of his hand and started to chow down on it, "Well I guess you did like it." She nodded and started to chew on the bone a bit as if it was a chew toy, she needed to get the rest of this adrenaline out on something. Braedan just sat down next to her and asked, "So where are you from?" Sam sighed and started to tell her tale.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

About nine year before, she was kid napped by the White Fang and was used to perfect some sort of monster making machine or something. Hence why she can turn into a Grimm. "And that's why you found me last night... I was hoping that... You know?" Braedan just hugged her, "Well, I'm glad you didn't just offed yourself." She looked up confused, "Then I wouldn't have met the most beautiful girl in my whole life." Samantha smiled and asked which cheesy romance movie did he take that quote from. He chuckled and answered 'the Woman From the Moon'. "My mom used to make me watch it all the time." He said, "I know most of the movie by heart." She smiled and just laid her head on his chest, "I would love to watch it some time." Braedan smiled, as Velvet stated to Ruby, "You know love at first sight isn't real right?" Ruby just grabbed her tongue, "Shhh... It's not impossible, it's just rare." She had little stars in her eyes, as Velvet was grossed out by the fact she has her hand on her tongue. Braedan started to pet Sam, it seemed to be a spark of a friendship, hopefully something more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III of Hellhound. :P**

All the students where helping themselves to some lunch, and Samantha was most defiantly helping her self to every thing that was meat on the line. Seeing how she had nothing more than a thing of soup before these past two days, she really, really, really wanted some protein in her system. "Hello! Remnant to fatty!" A girl yelled from the back of the line, "Move your fat butt on in the line! We don't got all day!" Sam growled at her a bit and went out of the line, right after she grabbed a few bagels and a blueberry muffin. She sat down at a table far away from anyone else, when a taller boy walked up and asked if he could sit down. She said yes, be grudgingly, and he sat down. "So, what's a girl like you doing around here?" He asked as he started to eat his mashed potatoes, "Non of your bees wix." He looked at her confused, "She means Bees Wax." Braedan said sitting next to Sam. The other boy smiled a bit, he liked girls like that, but judging by the way the other guy was holding her, he better back off. "Oh, Name's Daniel by the way. Daniel Powers, kind of a big deal. You?" "Sam Shadow." She said with a bit of a meat chewing, "Braedan Steelle." Daniel nodded and smiled, he kind of liked these two. Kind of, Sam could be a little bit less of an animal, but they were pretty cool. Braedan kissed Sam's head, with Sam giving a soft growl. Something about this guy just made her happy inside. Like, her horrible life had something to hope for. Daniel smirked a bit, "You two shouldn't get to close, the teams still needed to be chosen."

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

A bit later a girl in a robe walked up to the table, and sat down next to the three. "Sorry, legs got tired." She pulled out an apple and started to eat it, "Name's Willow by the way. Not that you care." Sam just rolled her eyes, 'Great, more people. What's next? That jerk from earlier walks over here?' But before she could finish her thought, a girl with a huge ax sat next to Willow, "Wait, is that?" Sam just started to cover her face a bit, "It is! It's that fat girl that took up the line!" "You know, she isn't fat right?" Daniel thought to defend a bit, "She eats a lot of food, and she's a Faunus, Wolf Faunus to be exact, who've been scientifically proven to eat more food that most, Argo, she is fat." Braedan slammed the table and shouted a bit, that caught the ear of his brother. "Hey, be nice to the lady. Even though she's being a jerk right now. Kill them with kindness." You could just see the steam off both the girl and Braedan's faces,"Easy for you to say! you're not sitting next to the spawn of cinder herself!." "I have a name! It's Heather!" "Oh, Heather? Like the one girl who was put in jail for hiding Dust weapons Heather? Or you just happen to have the same name!" The two went at it for seemingly an hour, that was when a smaller girl and a mid sized boy walked up, "Well this seems, horrible." The girl said, "I think I'm going to go away from this Drake." Drake nodded stating 'right on Liz' and headed to tell the professor about this little argument. Sam just sighed, feeling that this day was slowly getting worse, until she noticed a short red head woman walking their way. "Yeah, but at least she doesn't dress like a hooker you find at the side of the road!" Braedan yelled back, right before Sam pulled him in for a kiss on the mouth to shut him up. "Hey, no kissing unless you're Together together!" She pulled the two away from each other and sat down next to them, "Now I heard that there was fighting over here. In order to keep this school awesome you two need to shut up and be nice to each other. Okay?" Heath scoffed a bit, and Braedan just nodded and slowly focused back to Sam. "So, Sam. I hope we get to be on the same time." He said holding her hands, "Maybe we can be team "SBR?" We just need someone like another S or a B." He stuck his tongue out a bit, making Sam chuckled. "Dork." She then kissed his cheek. This seemed to have sparked a new age of lovers, or at least close friends. And with so many new faces, how can one go wrong? Maybe, just maybe, it will work out in the end?


	4. Chapter 4

**This Ship isn't one of my personal, but like I said. Tis a challenge. :)**

Changing focus from one Faunus to another, there was a certain cat girl we should take a moment to watch.

Blake was spending a night alone once again, she never seemed to keep a lover for too long. Whether it be they turn evil, or they give up their life trying to protect her. She sighed and thought about her old love, and started to think that maybe she was bad luck. Or maybe, she was just looking for it in the wrong places? She picked up her scroll and started to call an old friend. _'Come on, pick up.'_ She thought as she got dial tone. Just then she heard a click, and the sound of a tongue moving around. "He-llo?" The girl on the other end said mixing in with a yawn, "HEYWEISS!IWANTTOGOONADATEWITHYOU! BEHEREATFIVETOMORROW! BYE!" Blake then hung up and put her hand over her face, what was she thinking? She can not do this, she will either die or turn evil. She was insane to think other wise. She slowly curled up in a ball and started to try to sleep, maybe she was meant to be alone? She did not know, and at the moment did not want to care. She closed her eyes and started to cry a bit. The next day come around and Blake was heading out to her job, as a waitress for an elderly man's noddle shop. She put on her cute little apron and hat and went up to serve noddles to the customers that wanted them. One by one she served then until she noticed a girl in a white dress, and white hair. "Wow." She said as she started to take her noddles, "You're not good at dating aren't you Blake?" Blake just laughed a bit and asked her why she came. "Well, I thought you where just straight. But seeing how you're at least giving Bi a shot, well. Why not try it out too I suppose?" Blake patted Weiss' head, "You know you didn't have too." Weiss just smiled, "I know. I just want too." The two got talking a bit as the time passed and Blake's Shift started to end. The two smiled and decided to go on a date.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

The two went to a somewhat classy restaurant, one that was not too clear that it was a thing, but made sense that a Schnee would go eat there. The two got a table in the back corner and started to get a few things. Some wine, a thing of fish for Blake, and some pasta for Weiss. "I don't know why, but I have a craving for pasta today." Weiss stated to Blake as their waitress left, "Ever since you called I wanted some pasta." "Well what did you have for breakfast?" Blake asked, "Rigatoni... I have a problem today." Blake just went 'oh' and started to try to change the topic, "So.. You grew up nicely." Weiss smiled, "Thanks. Ruby says I look a lot like my sister. Which, I believe her." Blake nodded, stating that it does show. Weiss looked down at her spot ant then looked at Blake's chair, mainly at Blake herself. "Man you filled out." She said, before blushing and covering her own mouth, with Blake blushing too. "I mean.. Your butt, it got like... Fifty percent bigger. And.. I.. I'm sorry." Blake was red like a rose, she did not know how to respond to that. The only one that talked about her butt really was Yang in jokes. "Uh... Thanks?" She said slowly picking up her drink hoping to get the thought out of her head. "We-welcome." Weiss said taking a sip from her own water. So far, the first date was not going so well for either of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**More stuff. :)**

The two girls could not even look at each other without blushing when the food arrived, how can you act normal with a mess up _that_ bad? They both thought. Every time the looked up, the looked right back down. Until the waiter decided to be a bit of a middle man. "So, do you two and a cake or pie?" Nudging Blake, "Maybe an ice cream? Or two?" Blake just looked up at him, "Sure. Just not chocolate... Bothers me a bit." The waiter nodded and asked Weiss what she wanted, and she stated a 'good cheese cake with cherries on top'. The man nodded and went out to get them their deserts. Weiss smiled a bit, stating that she likes when people are trying to help in the little things. Blake smiled back, and everything slowly started to go back to normal. "So, how's the company doing?" Blake asked, "Oh, it's doing very well. I made a program to help Faunus that where hurt by my father's old way of working things." "Please tell me it's not named after me." Blake stated, "I really think it should be someone braver." Weiss smiled, "I named it after Sun. The 'Wokong' system. I figured because you think so highly of him." Blake smiled and thanked her, as the ice cream and cheese cake where brought to them. The two started to eat, and Weiss got a bit of the cheese cake on her upper lip. Blake smiled and told her about it, Weiss blushed a bit and cleaned it off asking her not to tell anyone else about it. Blake, agreed to this, zipping her lips and throwing away the key. The two went out after finishing their meals and paying for it. Going to a nice little Park to cool off and try to make the mood and maybe get a kiss in, who knows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that this is smaller. I ran out of ideas after the first part to be honest. .3.' So. Yeah. I hope you still like this smaller part. :)**

The two sat next to a fountain, hoping to maybe make some sort of mood. Maybe even a spark. It was small, but it was kind of working. They did feel something, just a bit. The two held hands for a bit and recalled the days of old, carelessly stopping bad guys, and being 'victims'. Both sighed and looked up at the sky. "Tonight's beautiful." Blake said with a smile, "Almost makes me forget about the problems of the world." Weiss sighed in agreement, and decided to give Blake a kiss on the cheek. "Even if this doesn't work out, I'm happy with our date." Weiss said with a smile, "Yeah I am too." Blake responded with and then laid on the fountain, letting the water fall onto her face. Weiss did so like wise, and put her hands on Blake's stomach. "Boop." Weiss said with her tongue out, only for Blake to 'boop' her back. They both laughed after a minute of booping each other, and Weiss went up to Blake, and kissed her on the lips. The two smiled with Weiss asking for a place to stay, looks like they would have a bit of a time to sort this out. But, who knows it will work out for them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Liquid Gold time. :P**

It was a cold day in Vale, not many people wanted to go out. Though not cold enough for snow, it was cold enough however to get a nice cup of hot chocolate. However, some people just wanted a smoke, sadly Yang become one of those people. After she was framed she needed something to calm her nerves, her dad did not really like the fact, and honestly she did not either. She threw out the cigarette and heard a familiar voice, "I thought smoking was bad for you." As soon as he finished his comment, she shot his foot. "That's for framing me!" She shot his other foot, "That's for almost killing my sister and her best friend!" She almost fired one more, until he ran up to her and kicked her stomach. "Still can't take a kick I see." Yang stood up and just asked, "What do you want Mercury?" He smirked and stated he just wanted to hang out a bit, and that he turned a new leaf. Though she did not believe him, she figured to at least humor him with this. The two went to a family diner that was by Beacon, seeing that it had a few of Yang's friends.

"Oh Hey Yang!" Nora said wearing a typically fifties style diner uniform, "How are you?" Yang smiled and was honest, "Not that good. Still have that dang cough." Nora rolled her eyes, "Because you keep smoking. I'm telling ya." Yang shrugged and sat down, asking for a burger, Merc slowly sat down after her. Feeling a bit weird, seeing that the weird hyper chick and the really quiet guy owns a place that gives people food. "I don't trust the food here." Yang laughed a bit, "Relax, these two make the best food like you wouldn't believe." Nora came out and just looked at Merc, she then smashed his head into the table. "That's for your GF messing with my friends' heads." Merc rubbed his nose, "Okay, I get it. I'll take a hot dog I guess." Nora went out to get it, "Just for you to know, I'm not giving you ketchup." Yang chuckled a bit stating that he needed to earn the trust. "I can't believe you went through so much just to win a dumb tournament." He laughed a bit and started to sweat a bit. _'I forgot they didn't find out what we were planing.'_ He started to lay on the counter looking at Yang, _'Let's hope they don't find out... She's kind of hot the more I think about it.'_ He started to smile a bit, with Yang looking at the menu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part II of Liquid Gold.**

Mercury started to think about the days that he first met Yang, mainly the fact that he was kind of a jerk. Well, he still was, and he might never be a nice guy. He proved that by slowly making his way to Yang's hair, and pulling out a strand. "Wow..." He said unknowingly, "It is as soft as it looks." Yang cracked her knuckles and punched him in the face. "RULE NUMBER ONE! DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR!" Mercury got stuck in the wall thanks to that hit, and the best way to describe it was a small bomb going off on his face. 'Mental note, never do that again.' He started to pull himself out of the wall, as on of the waitresses looked at him. She was tall, brown hair, and had a pair of sunglasses. "Coco?" She smirked and kicked him the crotch, "If that green chick was here, I would have pulled out her hair for mind raping me." She then stuck her gum to his forehead and went to wash her hands. Before she did, she told Yang that he was the worse form of a jerk and then went in. Nora walked out and sighed, she put Yang's huge burger and Merc's hot dog down and pulled Mercury out of the wall. "I hate when you do this Yang! I have five jobs because, well the first three I wanted, butt he last two where from you throwing people into walls!" Yang shrugged and chuckled, with Merc just 'laughing' back and rubbing his head. "I'd like to file a complaint about 'Coco'."

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

A bit later, Merc and Yang got to eating the food they ordered. With Merc enjoying his hot dog, as Yang started to wolf down her burger. The silver haired boy laughed a bit, and took a sip of his soda. "Do you want seconds Yang?" Nora asked, with Yang saying yes. Merc put his cup down and asked for another drink. "So, why did you cheat?" Yang thought to ask while Nora was in the back room getting her seconds, and Merc's drink. "Be honest with me." Merc sighed, slowly trying to change the topic, seeing that he and her were kind of having a nice chat; but Yang kept trying to prob it out of him. He slowly started to sigh, "The plan was to originally meant to cause panic and cause the kingdoms to fall apart." Yang was in shock, she really did not think that he was able to do that. "The only reason why my sentence was cut was the fact that Emerald stated that I didn't really do that much... She took both our sentences. I feel bad... I'm the reason she's there." Yang hugged him "How long does she have?" He shrugged, "Got cut in half for cutting clean, so about sixty so years with bail." "How much," She asked getting a shrug again, "About two thousand." Yang smiled, "Well, best we get going after this burger." Merc as confused as Yang smiled, "Do you have a place to stay?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Last part. :P**

Mercury was a bit in awe that she would do such a thing, mainly the fact that he framed her for being a sore loser basically. He smiled a bit as Yang's third burger came in. She smacked her lips and started to eat the burger. "Of course, the only thing bigger than your top is your stomach." Yang stopped eating for a second, turned and looked at him, "What did you say?" He repeated what he said without really connecting the dots, Yang just pushed her plate back and looked at Merc, with her eyes red. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?!" He looked at her and stared a bit, "Um... Yes?" Yang threw a punch at Merc and started yelling, "I AM NOT FAT! I DON'T NEED A DIET! I'M FINE! GOOD! JUST BECAUSE I HAVE BIG BREASTS DOESN'T MEAN I'M FAT! YOU FRICKING JERK!" She then sat back down fully, and went back to her burger. He got up and put it together, "Oh that... No, I wasn't meaning to say that." He put his hand on Yang's shoulder, "I'm just automatically on jerk mode. I'm sorry." Yang pushed off his arm still a bit mad, "I just don't get it." She said as she looked down at her body, "How come just because you have bigger breasts than most than there's a problem to most other women? Like, you're a thin girl, but you have bigger melons, and every other girl says that you're a problem to women.. Just because you happened to be 'blessed' by the genepool." Nora looked over the counter and just stated "Preach it girl." As she kind of understood the feels. She seemed to have a crack in her defenses as a tear started to fall, so, Merc did the first non selfish thing ever and hugged her. "I may not be a girl, but I think you're fricking hot." Yang smiled a bit, stating thanks. "We're going to pick up your friend tomorrow. You two can stay at my place until you get your own. Deal?" Merc smiled, "Deal. Hey, another deal. You help me come clean, and I'll help you with your smoking problem. Okay?" Yang agreed, seeing that Nora would not shut up about it, so it made sense.

Maybe these two started something new, maybe not. Who knows? As the story comes to a close.


End file.
